Burn Drive
by KitsuneNoThrill
Summary: Axel always knew something about him was off, but not until he is forced to search for the truth does he realize just bad things really are. But when things reach their worst, can anyone save him from himself?  AxelRoxas RikuSora ZexionDemyx
1. Chapter 1

**Burn Drive**

**YAY! **I'm finally back up on the boards, after what only 2 years absence. And its all thanks to my favorite authors, **Uzamakisama, Beutelmus**, **Dualism, MadTopHatter,** and many more… who's inspiring works got me back in the writing mood. Check out my favorites to see what I'm talking about. They rock!

Okay, so this is **going** to be a **Axel/Roxas Riku/Sora Zexion/Demyx** and maybe even a little bit of **Leon/Cloud**, it won't start that way so don't go freaking out on me, but that is the final coupling.

And for all of you who don't know, this was my first Axel/Roxas story to write, they are now my #1 fav kingdom hearts 2 couple, still gotta love Sora and Riku though.

The rating is starting out PG-ish probably keep it at **PG-13**, for cursing, eventually **M** for fluff and yaoi. **This is YAOI!!!! BOY/BOY**! You have been warned! For the rest of ya, much love, please R/R it lets me know you are reading and that ya care. I'll try to get back to all of ya, to show my appreciation to all you readers. Also, this story is fresh off my brain, I have a general direction I'm heading but nothing concrete, so I might throw in something if you ask.

**SideNote**: This chapter is long (for me), this is unusual for me, so don't get to used to it, updates will also be a slower, since most of the chapters for this story are long. Sorry! But I type slow, and usually endup changing a lot of the plots. Well enough of my gibbering, on with the to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, **regardless of the black mailing and back handling I tried, so don't sue all you'll get is a box of nerds, a Faber Drive CD, and a used playstaion 2. (my life's belongings in a box )** Oh and title subject to change.**

**Chapter 1: Flicker and Burn**...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glazed green eyes stared out across the wide empty bright room, annoyed and utterly too pissed off for words. Wild vibrant red hair clung to his face and neck from the heat the lights were creating. A sharp burning sensation in his arm, thanks to the hundreds of needles currently pumping god knows what kind of shit into his body, making it impossible to relax.

He hated this place, this world, and hell for that matter, his life. Sure it had started out bearable, but quickly turned into a fucking nightmare. His parents had died, or rather, were murdered by Shinra, an underground gorilla unit run by Organization 13, a power hungry group of freaks. Unfortunately after their leader disappeared, Shinra's commander went rouge, killing anyone who was involved with their underhanded projects. Ironically he had survived the massacre. More or less because a child was more useful turned than burned. Stupid fuckers, one day he was going to make them pay for it.

Axel wasn't the only survivor though, two others made it out, both children at the time, one his childhood friend Riku. Their abilities more than likely had prompted the leaders suddened generosity, seeing as both he and Riku shared the rare ability to control an element. Shina had 'begrudgingly' taken it upon themselves to study their abilities, and "find a cure" so they could be normal, and society could except them.

'Fuck society,' Axel thought, nobody could fool him! They were nothing more than lab rats for Shinra's use and as soon as they had all the information they wanted, Shinra would dispose of them.

Which brings us back to Axel's current predicament...how the HELL do you escape a mental facility located in the middle of the FUCKING OCEAN!!!!!!

Gritting his teeth he fought back a sudden wave of pain washing over his senses, the poison finally taking affect, "luckily" his DNA was capable of combating just about anything, but that didn't stop the pain. "Shit!" He murmured trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill down his face. He would not cry dammit!

The sensation burned its way down his arms and through his legs, making him gasp and squeeze his eyes shut just to maintain a conscious state. "It'll stop soon," Axel chanted, trying to hold out, "just a little longer…" The pain began to fade, the immense sharpness subsiding into a dull throbbing, eventually all traces of it disappeared.

The latches on his wrists and ankles released, allowing him to prop himself up on his elbows, he took in a breath before angrily ripping out the IV's, cursing the fucker responsible for creating the damnable things.

His head snapped up when the door slid open revealing a tall older man in a white jacket overcoat, he had long blonde hair and an even longer ego. "Not bad number 8," he continued ignoring the smoldering gaze that Axel shot him at the name, "but I do believe I saw you cry there for a moment," an evil smirk spread across his lips as he turned to continue writing the results from the latest tests. Axel flipped him the holy bird and whispering, 'fuck you,' under his breath.

"Nonsense, Vexen," a silky smooth voice graced the air, turning his attention past Vexen, to a tall silver haired teen, (could have been mistaken for a god) who out from around Vexen, smiling at his friend, "you did great Axel! But try to control your breathing, otherwise you'll pass out." His smile replaced with a worried frown once Vexen's back was turned, mouthing silently, "You okay?"

Riku was his best friend since diapers, they had grown up next to each other, and even shared the ability to control an element. Riku, though younger, always watched his back. He was definitely the stronger of the two, though Axel would never admit it. Unfortunately that also meant that the experiments preformed on him were much more severe.

Lately Riku seemed so drained, he rarely slept, and he never ate much. Probably a side affect of the experiments. Damn Shinra was gonna pay one day, but for now he had to find a way out of here, and by the way Riku was looking, it had to be soon. He was getting weaker by the day.

"Thanks, Riku..I'll try harder." He pushed himself up off the table, walking towards the door, stopping only for a moment to place a hand on Riku's shoulder, giving him a slight smile to reassure him he was alright, before brushing past Vexen without a word, making his way through the lab halls.

It was Riku's turn for testing now, and he couldn't stand the thought of Riku hooked up to those machines trembling and in pain, it made him feel helpless and weak. Once he had actually stayed, afterward he couldn't eat or sleep right for months. Even now just the thought was enough to make his stomach churn. Riku was being hurt and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Axel slammed his fist into the metal wall out of frustration, cursing when it drew blood; damn experiments weakened him enough that he couldn't even throw one solid punch without reprocutions. The blood droplets turned to flame as they fell to the cold metallic floor. The flames ignited his hand, setting the bruised knuckles aflame, healing the wound then subsiding.

Frustrated and overly pissed at both his and Riku's current position, he stomped off out the main doors to find a certain blonde haired boy to help take his mind off his problems.

--------------------------

Three hours and four buildings and two plazas later Axel was thoroughly exhausted from his fruitless search for the current 'MIA' blonde. 'Damn,' Axel thought to himself, 'where the hell is he?' Normally the klutzy blonde was easy enough to find by just following the disasters that seemed to stalk him or from his amazing vocals as he would practice his abilities, he also shared Riku and Axel's ability to control an element.

But today, was unusually quiet. And when even the waterfalls came up bare, Axel began to worry, though the blonde wasn't one of Shinra's experiments, he was reckless, and there was no telling who he could have pissed off. Glancing at his watch, Riku would be finishing up soon, and would most likely want to sleep off the after effects of the drugs.

Sighing, Axel gave up his search and headed back to the labs.

--------------------------

**Elsewhere**: In a high tower over looking a great trench, two hooded figures appear out of black portals into a darkened room.

P/1 "So…. The experiments, how are they fairing? Everything is on schedule I presume." The man spoke with an air that demanded respect, obviously used to getting what he wanted, and he did, for the other hooded figure spoke immediately.

P/2 "Well enough Sir, ...but _**he**_ is beginning to unravel the secrets, becoming suspicious, if _**he**_ figures out the truth before we can finish, it would ruin everything." The second man spoke imploringly smirking behind his hood when he got the response he was pushing for.

P/1 "Arrogant boy", he spoke seemingly in thought, "very well, dispose of him immediately, and no loose ends this time. Do you think you can handle it?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "now, carry on, I want you to move forward with Riku's tests, your not pushing him hard enough."

P/2 "Sir," he spoke up, not quite sure how to say what he wanted, "no disrespect, but any harder and we could break him…"

P/1 He was cut off shortly by his superior, "I am well aware of that, but you will never reach _our_ goal, if you keep up at this rate. Now, carry on." Without another word or a farewell, he disappeared into a dark portal he summoned.

P/2 "I wonder……" With a forlorn look the second man vanished just like the first leaving the darkened room to hold their secret.

--------------------------

Violent screams erupted down the lab halls, making Axel nauseous, and want to hurl, he would have run out if not for the source of the screams, Riku. What in Hell Fire were they doing to him? The experiments should have ended twenty minutes ago, Axel picked up his pace, pushing back the sick feeling threatening his senses. "Riku!" Axel stormed in, ready to beat the living hell out of anyone who would dare stand in his way, but froze to the floor at the site before him.

Slimy black creatures with terrifying beady yellow eyes (were they demons?) swayed and danced about the room, encircling a lump on the round..."Riku!" He was curled up in a ball, trembling and convulsing, with one hand still restrained to the table. Vexen lay a few meters away, unconscious and bleeding profusely from a cut on his forehead. Little black demons jumped about him, the obvious culprits to the crime, but they refrained from hurting him further, almost as if they were waiting on orders.

Axel's head snapped back to Riku, as he sounded a painful ear-piercing scream, a dark aura flowing out of him, followed shortly by more demons materializing out of the shadows. Axel's eyes grew wide with realization and disbelief, Riku was controlling them!!! Another scream and more creatures poured out, dancing around him. At this rate the whole damn place would be swarming with them in no time.

Gritting his teeth, Axel focused his power and summoned his chakrim, making quick work of the demons, hurrying to Riku's side before any more of the creatures could turn up. With a flick of his wrist, the last strap was burned away, and Riku was free. Though he was no longer strapped to the table, his nightmare had made him rigid and cold to the touch.

Axel cringed when he picked Riku up, he felt like death washed over. God what was happening to him!?! Pushing back his fear, Axel made his way to the exit, glancing about, unnerved by the suddened lack of creatures and utter silence, something wasn't right. Kicking the main doors open he made his way through the courtyard

Riku, who had yet to move, thrashed out suddenly, blindsiding Axel with flying limbs, a sickening scream reverberating off the walls, making Axel cringe and cover his ears as best he could while still trying to hold onto the squirming boy. Giving up on trying to hold him, he set him on the ground, immediately regretting his choice as darkness spread out from under him, shooting across the ground and up the walls, engulfing everything in site.

"Dammit Riku! Please wake up!!" His pleading falling on deaf ears, "Oh shit!" Axel swore, looking about nervously, as thousands of black gangly demons sprouted from the ground. Unlike the others in the lab, these were bigger and had long antenna. "We're fucked..." At that the creatures sprung forward in attack, Axel did his best to fend them off, while protecting Riku, but it was a fruitless effort. In a short moment they were completely surrounded, "Little shitters, last chance," Axel focused his fire into a sphere like shield, and sent it out in a blast, "FUCK OFF!!" The force from the attack incinerating some and knocking the rest back a few meters.

Axel collapsed, the experiments had taken a toll on him, raping him of his strength, leaving him bare and weak. He glanced up weakly, just in time to see the demons reform and attack. Axel was all but ready to just let them kill him when a small whimper from beside him reminded him of his current predicament, Riku was in danger, "NO!!! RIKU!!" Axel lunged forward shielding him from the onslaught of attacks that were to come.

"Eh?" Axel squeaked, as a droplet of water splashed on his cheek, making him glance up, confused as to why he wasn't torn to shreds yet. Above them, claws and feet slashed frantically to none avail at a barrier of water that stood between the demons and their prey. Axel's head swung around eyes wide, mouth agape, "Demyx?!" His voice shaky, and unbelieving, eyes searching for the source of their salvation, a certain blonde he had been searching for not but hours earlier. Outside the barrier, it was utter chaos, water clones dusting down the demons and wreaking utter havoc on everything in their path.

A small smile pulled on the sides of Axel's mouth as he caught site of Demyx, dancing wildly about on the roof of a nearby building, playing away on his sitar, effortlessly controlling the clones. Sighing Axel turned his attention back to the silver hared problem lying before him, he had to wake him up.

His smile dropped instantly when he looked at Riku's face. Beads of sweat were forming on ghostly white skin, he looked like shit. Leaning down, he shook him, "Riku?...Riku! Wake up! Riku?" His patience wearing thin, determination set in full force. "Fine, be difficult." He summoned what little power he had left, and concentrated on Riku's mind. The world around him going dark as his mind merged with Riku's, gasping once his eyes focused in on his surroundings.

He was on a beach! Not at all like the one's on this world, nor was it from their home world. Axel wasn't sure what he was seeing, it was a memory from Riku's mind, but..." Augh!" Axel's mind whirled flooded by images of the island. If he didn't find Riku fast the merging could do some serious damage to both of them.

Axel pushed himself up off the ground, head still spinning, glancing around he noticed that the island was deserted and covered in trees and small crevasses to hid in, "Shit this could take a while...Agh!" Axel screamed, the pain in his head intensifying, "Dammit!" Axel jogged off, he had to find him fast.

After circling the island twice he finally spotted a darkened figure out on a lone island in the water, connected only by a bridge. "Finally!" Riku was standing on a bent tree starring up at a blackish red orb looming above in the sky, currently sucking in the island. Axel gasped, taken aback, how the hell had he missed seeing that before? Riku's face was torn and petrified and no amount of shouting was going to pull him out of it.

Axel reached out trembling, from the grow pain in his head, grabbing Riku by the shoulders and shaking him violently screaming his name, but the only response he received was a mumbled cry, "S..o...r..a" and then the tears started. Axel froze, 'Sora?' Riku never mentioned her before? A violent tremble shook the island nearly knocking Axel off his feet, if not for his death grip on Riku. "What the hell is going on Riku? What's happening to this place? Who's Sora?" At the name Riku's head snapped back to stare at Axel, as he took a step back, seemingly scared of him, a short sob followed by another mumble, "Sora," was his only clue to move as Riku's head dropped back and he passed out. Just as Axel reached for his falling, lifeless form, he was jolted back into reality by a blinding flash and a loud voice calling his name.

"AXEL!! Demyx's frantic cries greeted him as he shot up from his position on the ground, a weight on his chest bringing his attention to Riku, who was lying on top of him, clutching his chest. "Agh..." Axel flopped back down bringing an arm up to shield his eyes from the brightness. "Demyx...what happened?" He asked groggily propping himself up on one elbow so he could check Riku for injuries, but was cut short as an overly exuberant hyper blonde pounced him knocking him back to the ground with a thud from the force of his leaping hug.

"You're alright! I was so worried! I felt your power surge and came to see what was going on and OH MY GOSH! Did you see those things!? What the hell! The sunavabitches almost took you out," tears suddenly welling up in his bright blue eyes, "if anything would have happened to you.." Axel reached forward with one hand, covering his mouth, effectively silencing him, and helping to stop the migraine that was threatening to appear.

Demyx's long-windedness was one of the few down traits the boy possessed, though his heart had only pure intentions. He was actually one of the only good people in Shinra, or the organization for that matter, and Axel wasn't about to let the others corrupt him. Demyx's optimistic outlook and outgoing personality made up for his quirks, that constantly had him trouble for starting fights or messing up important missions. Like Riku and himself, Demyx also possessed and elemental power over water, and dammit, if he wasn't the most talented at controlling his powers. The organization had placed him in high favor and authority, despite his reckless nature, and he had proved himself several times by saving their asses.

A desperate whimper pulled Axel back to reality, realization hitting him, he was still covering Demyx's mouth, and nearly suffocating him! Axel abruptly let go of Demyx, allowing him to pull back and gasp for air. "Sorry." Demyx just smiled, waving a hand to say it was okay. Axel glanced down to check on Riku, making sure he hadn't been squashed, and that he was still breathing, after being smooshed between them. The color, little as it may be, was returning to his features and his breathing had evened out.

Axel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in, but figured it was normal to worry about one's best friend. He glanced up remembering where he was, and was almost shocked to death to see Demyx sitting still...not moving...and not talking! He would have thought the world had ended but Demyx finally spoke up, sounding a bit hurt, "You really care about him...I'm sorry they hurt him. I should have come sooner.." he trailed off, averting his eyes from Axel's searching gaze. "Maybe, we should...take a...a break, you know, you and me..." Axel's eyes went wide looking swiftly from Demyx to Riku, then back to Demyx. He reached out grabbing Demyx by the collar, and pulled him close, careful no to suffocate or disturb Riku from his much needed sleep.

"Demyx! He shouted, drawing his wandering eyes back to his own, "it's not like that and you know it! He needs me right now," he glanced guilt welling up inside him, "I have to help him... but...that shouldn't affect us.." Axel trailed off, feeling worse for having yelled at Demyx, he didn't deserve it, and Demyx was just worried. Axel brought a hand up and gently stroked Demyx's cheek, "I care about you so much, I don't want to loose you, I would do anything for you, you know that...don't you?" He stared into his eyes pleadingly, asking him to understand, so he wouldn't have to continue.

"I know, I'm sorry," Demyx head lowered and a tear trailed down his cheek. "I just...I'm not a part of your past like him, you might forget about me..." he hesitated for a moment, then continued, "when your with him, you seem so complete, I just.." he trailed off into tears. Axel pulled him into a hug, "I won't forget about you, I promise, when we leave this place, you're coming with us." Axel pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back, trying to get him to calm down.

In all honesty that was what Axel really wanted, for Riku to be safe, and for Demyx to be happy. He didn't care about what happened to himself as long as they were okay. But somewhere deep inside, he knew Demyx was right, Riku was the most important thing to him, he would do anything for him, even destroy the worlds if it meant protecting him.

That thought alone frightened the shit out of him. He was obsessed with Riku in a way, and he didn't even know why. He caught himself, on several occasions, acting on impulse to protect him and at times he almost felt like he could feel Riku's pain. It was weird, but on the other hand, Demyx made him feel happy, like nothing mattered, he could just smile, and flip the world the bird. 'ARGH!' It was soo confusing, he was giving himself a headache!

"Demyx, what happened to those creatures?" Axel questioned, hoping to change the subject, suddenly aware of their situation. There had been hundreds of them, and now not even a trace was left.

"Huh?" Demyx choked back a sob, "oh, I'm not really sure, they just disappeared." Axel glanced down at Riku, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, "When? When did it happen?" "Hn? Not sure, maybe about twenty seconds before you woke up, you really scared the crap out of me there...what happened?" Demyx pressed, slowly reverting back to his old perky self.

"Not sure...but lets get Riku back to my room. I don't want to be out here if they decide to show up again. And besides I don't want to be around when Shinra finds the labs." Axel spoke as he picked up Riku, bridal style, and proceeded to carry him back to the buildings, Demyx in tow.

'One things for sure..." Axel thought to himself, 'things are about to get a lot more difficult from now on.' A frown spreading across his face, though he tried to hide it from Demyx who walked ahead of him, talking animatedly while reenacting his battle so Axel could see his new move.

Axel smiled in spite of his worries, Demyx really did make him feel happy, and he would be dammed if he ever let him go without a fight.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Authors EndNotes**: Well there you have it, the first chapter of my little baby. Though some parts I'm not thrilled with, I can only go over it so many times without getting a headache, I need to get my self a beta, mumbles while scratching the back of her head. Well, whatever, I did my best.

Oh and yes, Axel is dating Demyx! Just for the beginning, so don't kill me, it had to happen! I needed someone for Axel to be dating, so it was either Demy-poo or Xigbar, and believe me, that would NOT be pretty! And besides, I think it's cute! So deal!

**Next Chapter**: things begin to heat up, everything starts to unravel, pieces will start to appear, and will eventually fall into their perspective places. Also the twins make an entrance, and an emo little purple haired cutie makes an appearance. Till then please **Read and Review**, tell me what you think, even if it's just a one liner, it's appreciated. Well, now I'm off to take a shower and go to bed, it's late and I have to work tomorrow...nice and early. Crap!


	2. Drive Guage

Well here it is after an extremely long delay, chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but school, work, cosplay, and homework just caught up with me. Actually right now I should be doing homework but I really want to post this soon so I decided homework could wait for an hour or two.

Thanks to my two lovely reviewers: CoffeeAndRiku and RoxasTheGuineapig, you guys rock! If it weren't for you I probably would've never gotten around to posting this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and thanks sooo much for making me have to remember that fact, bunch of jerks! sobs

still sniffling This story is shounen-ai Boy/boy and will contain, at some point, a lemon scene, thought I would warn you now.

Well like always, read and review, it's a big help!

Note: This story was not edited, sorry, there might be alot of typos and places where it just doesn't make sense, my apologies, but until I have time to edit, this will just have to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Drive Gauge

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the labs**

--------

"Well now, this could be a problem." A tall man in a long black cloak stood in the mist of three other caped figures, surrounded the clutter and wreckage that was once the labs of Shinra.

"See to this mess at once, and don't let me down." The man turned to face one of the others.

The figure flinched, obviously shocked by something, "But Sir!"

"What is it number 4?" The man's voice was sharp, almost as if he wasn't used to being questioned on his orders. The second figure shrank back, taking a more submissive tone.

"He betrayed you, shouldn't he...die?" The last part was uttered, barely audible.

The man laughed, "You don't want him for your research Vexen?"

Vexen gasped, "You would allow that? But I thought..." Vexen was cut off before he could finish.

"No, not yet, but soon, he just wasn't thinking. Number 12 will see to it that he remembers his place here." The man turned facing the feminine figure, "What say you, want to teach him who's in charge?"

"Very well, but don't blame me if he gets a scratch on his pretty little face."

The man sniggered, "Just try not to break my toy, Larxene." Turning he lifted a hand, summoning a dark sphere, "This meeting is over, get back to work." And with that he disappeared followed shortly by Larxene, leaving Vexen and the last cloaked figure alone.

Silenced reigned for a short period as neither was sure what to say about the new orders. Finally Vexen turned to face the face the last figure, "I don't like this, it's not right."

The figured laughed, his voice deep and ruff, "And here I thought you loved your lab rats." An evil sneer presided on his scared face.

"Most assuredly my old friend," Vexen looked at him cautiously, "but he is getting out of hand. If they find out, we are all doomed. And I'm not dying for his arrogancy."

"Well said Vexen, so how do we stop him?"

Vexen smirked, "Xigbar, do you remember her?" Xigbar gave him a look that said it all, "You're evil, you know that right?" Vexen laughed at his plan, "This is going to start the war."

Xigbar smirked, "How pleasant, it's been years."

Vexen smiled up at him before disappearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**back in Riku's room**

---------------------------

Axel carefully placed Riku into bed tugging of his shoes and coat. Riku cracked an eye open, looking up at him and whining slightly in protest at the sudden lack of body warmth.

Axel sighed before giving in and climbing into bed beside him, pulling Riku into a tight embrace and kissing his forehead, "Get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours."

Riku leaned into the embrace murmuring into his chest, "Thanks...Axel." A sad almost forlorn smile crossed Axel's lips, something wasn't right and he had a feeling that Demyx was somehow involved.

But he couldn't leave Riku alone right now, which left him little choice in the matter than to wait for Riku to fall asleep and then try and sneak out. Sighing Axel shifted to get more comfortable, 'Demyx, please be okay..' were his last thoughts as sleep over took him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere at the waterfalls**

-----------------------------------

Demyx sat alone, high above the ground on one of the many floating rocks, looking like a kicked puppy.

He had followed Axel and Riku back to the dorm but had made up an excuse so he wouldn't have to stay, he had chickened out when Riku awoke.

The white haired boy was not in the least bit friendly towards him. Riku rarely even spoke to Demyx, let alone acknowledge his presence. And as scarred as Demyx was of Shinra's wrath, he was more frightened by Riku, hence he had taken his chances and braved facing his punishment for interfering.

He had chosen the water falls so he would at least hold an advantage in the fight, yes fight, Demyx wasn't about to roll over and take a beating for saving Axel. And he wasn't about to let Shinra hurt Axel, no matter what they threatened him with.

Demyx frowned, feeling the surge of dark power as a dark portal opened near by. Well, at least he didn't have to wait long. Demyx smirked, 'Show Time,' his giddy nature taking full control of his senses, all his worry and doubts quickly vanished.

A tall lean figure in a long black trench coat stepped out from the portal, clearly pissed at the task of having to deal with him. "Finally! Where the hell have you been!? You're gonna pay double for making me have to search for you!" A smirk spread over the cloaked figures exposed features, "you've been a bad little boy, haven't you brat? Boss thinks you owe him an apology," Larxene threw back her hood, a sneer plastered on her once pretty face, making her features venomous. "Now be a good li'l brat and come back with me and you might get off easy."

Demyx shuddered; no way in hell he was going to the boss, that sick bastard would probably just rape him anyway, again. Demyx tapped a thoughtful finger to his lips, wondering just how mad the boss really was, he obviously hadn't expected Demyx to just sit back and allow this to happen, but…'.just how much had he been able to foresee?'

"Come on!" Larxene's voice was growing impatient and demanding, the harsh tone bringing Demyx out of his thoughts. "Get up!" She snarled.

But Demyx merely ignored her, staring off at the cliffs. Her powers trumpt his for sure, but if he could get her angery - which wasn't that hard to do- and to act rashly, then he just might stand a chance. And it seemed to be working, she was getting angrier and her voice was growing shriller by the second as she continued to scream at him to apologize for ignoring her.

"That does it! She stomped, overly irate, "I don't care what he says, I'll break you into pieces and haul your ass back!" Her voice calmed a bit and took on a smug sound, "we can always have _her _put you back together."

A shiver ran up and down his spine at the thought of the mentioned girl. 'That's not possible,' Demyx thought to himself, 'She can't still be alive, can she?' A sense of sudden horror ran through his mind, 'if she is back, then…..oh no! Axel!'

A shrill cackling brought him back to reality just as Larxene powered up for an attack, summoning little yellow streaks of lightening to her readied weapons. All the while Demyx still didn't move.

The skies blackened and thunder roared though the clouds, as lightning rained down from the sky all around them. Eventually it began to focus in on her hand daggers, creating a shinny little orb of pure energy.

"Eat this brat!" Larxene flung the ball of lightning at him, and it impacted, a flash of bright light erupting from the focus point and immediately engulfing the entire ravine.

After what seemed like forever for Larxene, the light faded and there, sitting unscathed the exact same spot was Demyx. Larxene starred dumbfounded, until she spotted a small ripple run through his features, then another until SPLASH! Demyx's form turned into a puddle of water on the cold hard stone.

"What the HELL!!!!" Larxene screamed.

Elsewhere, high above the waterfalls, Demyx hopped and bounced about playing wildly on his sitar, laughing like a maniac at his own cleverness.

Several water clones dances about him as he played, moving with the notes and morphing with the change in tones.

As the last note was struck, Demyx collapsed to the ground, the clones once again returning to their watery form on the rocky surface without his powers controlling them.

Demyx was breathing heavily, mostly from using his powers at full force twice in one day, 'that can't be good for my body.' Demyx murmured to himself, still trying to catch his breath.

A small smirk graced his delicate features as Larxene's screaming curses reached his ears, she really was too easy to trick, so caught up in herself to pay attention to the little details. A loud crash of thunder sounded below, as evidence of Larxene's lingering anger and presence.

Demyx slummed down wearily behind a rock pile to wait out her anger, she would eventually give up, once she demolished everything in site. And besides, his body really wasn't for another accidental encounter, should he try to sneak away and get caught; he needed time to replenish his energy.

His mind slowly giving way to the exhaustion that persistently pulled at his eyelids until they slid shut. Heaving a sigh, Demyx let sleep take him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere, on another world**

Bright blue eyes gazed out of the dirtied windows of a beat up old Chevy as it bounced and bumped along the dirt roads of an unfamiliar land. The young blonde was lost in thought as was evident since he was paying no attention to the person in the front seat who was trying to hold a conversation with him.

Letting go was so hard, and changing from what he had once had to this new life that was so meticulously designed out for him was beyond unbearable and trying to go back to the way things were was impossible….

Sighing, he pulled his coat tighter around himself for protection, as if the coat itself could protect him from his reality. He felt so stuck between his past and his soon to be future that was threatening to overtake him at any moment. He wanted to scream out at the top of his lungs and …..

But he couldn't. He had to be strong, he couldn't worry his brother, Sora was having a hard enough time adjusting to being an orphan, and if he fell apart too, it would crush Sora.

It was hard enough not seeing Sora's bright smile, but when Sora cried, God, he just wanted to crawl away and die.

"Roxas?" A quiet whisper broke through his concentration bringing him back to reality, "Hm?"

" What's wrong?" Sora mumbled back, Roxas forced his features to look as normal as possible, "Are you nervous? It'll be okay, you'll see." Sora reached across the back seat and took his brothers hand, pulling him across the distance into a small hug, "Tifa's really nice and Cloud can be a little stotic, but Denzel and the others like us, it'll be a home again….Roxas.." Sora rattled on, trying to comfort his twin brother.

Sora knew Roxas wasn't thrilled about living at an orphanage with strangers, but it was better than sleeping on the streets, like they had been.

Roxas forced a small smile to reassure Sora that he understood, and that he was okay, but as soon he turned his back to look out the window again. 'Life isn't fair.' Roxas mussed bitterly.

Three months ago, he was living happily with his father and mother and Sora on Destiny Island, then one day when he came home from school, their house was burned to the ground and his parents had died in the fire. After that everything went down hill. None of their relatives wanted them, so they had bounced from home to home, until the last people they stayed with abused them, so they had run away. And damn it all if they hadn't been fine on their own.

Roxas frowned, if it hadn't been for that stupid social worker, they would have never been caught. After living in a orphanage for a few weeks, they had met Tifa who volunteered to take them in to her home in Midgar. It was a quaint place and they had visited several times during the transition to make sure they would fit in and all. Everyone there was nice enough, but it just wasn't home, and Roxas despised the fact that Sora was already referring to it as such.

Tears welded up in his eyes as he fought to keep them from poring over, a lump forming in his throat as he held back the sobs that pushed fiercely at his mouth, trying to escape. Roxas huffed and pushed himself further back in his seat, as if it could push away his ugly past. He closed his eyes, and closed out everything around him, letting himself go, hoping that when he awoke, this would all be just a bad dream. 'Please," Roxas whispered to no one in particular, 'let me wake up.' A single tear escaped, sliding down his cheek. "Please."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back at the waterfalls**

Demyx awoke with a start, jumping up and frantically searching for the source of the dark sphere that had nearly taken his head off but moments ago. "Who's there dammit!"

"Well how cold of you," an icy voice casually replied from the shadows, "is that anyway to greet an old friend?" A black hooded figure stepped out of the shadows calmly in spite of Demyx's flaming green eyed glare that could have melted the glaciers.

Demyx's mouth dropped at the site of the man, "Zexion?" Demyx voice raised about 3 octaves from the shock.

"At least you remember my name," the hooded figure took a few steps forward before reaching up and removing his hood, revealing gorgeous bluish purple hair that was tossled about his head covering one eye.

Demyx gasped, he was breath taking, even more so than the last time he had seen him, was that even possible? He could even have been mistaken for a girl, and actually had been, the first time Demyx had met him- yes Demyx wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box.

Demyx stumbled forward and grabbed his shoulders, still trying to form words, "You're here! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years!" He laughed, hugging him tightly, that is until his brain caught up with his excitement, "Wait," Demyx pulled back suddenly and stared at Zexion in the eyes, well, one eye to be exact. "Why are you here?!" He demanded.

Zexion merely sneered at his friend, "You've been reckless again Demyx, HE sent me to remind you of your objective. You do remember, don't you? Or should I tell you?" Zexion pressed, fully aware of how uncomfortable Demyx was on this subject.

"I know why, but….its so hard." Demyx dropped is head, staring intently at his feet, "To see him in such pain, he's so confused and I am the reason why!" He glanced up at Zexion but immediately turned his gaze away, "I'm using him, and its killing him."

Demyx's eyes welled up with tears and he looked at Zexion for an answer.

"You don't have a choice, its your job." Zexion's voice softened a little, almost like the way Demyx remembered it from his past, "don't blame yourself, what HE orders is law." Zexion's hand came up and cupped Demyx's cheek, "You're not a bad person, Demy, you have the purest heart out of all of us."

Demyx scoffed, "Sure, like any of us have hearts, my soul is as black as hell."

Zexion scowled at the dark tone in Demyx's voice, "NO! That's him talking! Not you!" Zexion growled, calming himself when he saw the fear in Demyx's eyes, "You're hands aren't stained with blood yet, I won't let them corrupt you."

Demy smiled sadly, "Thanks," hugging Zexion, he buried his face into his chest, "I missed you." Demyx mumbled barely audible. A small smile graced Zexion's pale lips, "I am sorry, I missed you too, Demy."

Demyx glanced up but the magic of the moment was broken when he noticed it was already dark out, "Shit!" Demyx pulled out of the embrace, "I gotta get back, Axel's waiting!" At the mention of his name, Demyx's eyes fell away from Zexion's in shame.

Zexion lifted his chin so they were eye to eye, "It's okay," Zexion reassured chuckling at Demyx's childish behavior, "its your job, I'll be back to see you, so go on, get your work done."

Immense relief washed over Demyx's face, unbelievably glad that Zexion understood. Demyx leaned in kissing Zexion lightly on the lips, and bounding off quickly so Zexion couldn't catch him. "I'll be back later, so wait for me!"

Zexion stood still slightly shocked as he watched his little ball of light and energy race off, a smile gracing his elegant features, "Silly brat."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In Riku's room**

Riku tossed violently about tangling his limbs in the sheets, which only made him thrash harder. He was sweating profusely, his hair damp and sticking to his face and neck, his breath coming is desperate gasps.

He was having a nightmare again, the same one that had been plaguing him since Vexen had started the more intense experiments. Oddly enough, the nightmare wasn't from memories but somehow he felt a sense of nostalgia every time.

It always started out the same; in the dream he would be standing on a bent tree trunk, on some sort of tropical island. On the tree was a strange star shaped fruit that shown brightly in the topical sun, drawing him to it, but just as he would reach for it, the star would shoot up in the sky, moments later falling towards the sea.

As if that wasn't weird enough, as the star plummeted down it would pass the setting sun, but just as it dropped into the rays, the star would turn brown. Unfortunately that's as far as he ever got in the dream, before waking up in a cold sweat, just like this time.

Riku sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position, annoyed and desperately tired but trying to sleep when he was sticky from sweating would prove impossible. Deciding a quick shower would be the best solution, he made for the edge of the bed, but gasped in shock as a long lanky arm wrapped about his midsection and pulled him back into bed.

"no….Riku…" Axel mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

Riku couldn't help but smile down at his friends antics, thoroughly impressed by Axel's talent for sleep talking. An evil smirk spread on Riku's face, 'Wonder what I could get you to admit to?' Riku sighed, as much fun as blackmailing Axel would be, a shower was more important…for the moment.

Riku pried Axel's arm off and gently slid off the bed, placing a chaste kiss on the red heads lips, "Be back in a minute."

Axel mumbled something but Riku didn't worry about translating it, Axel was still out of it, so what ever it was, was more than likely gibberish. And besides, the only thing currently on Riku's mind was a much needed shower…well bath is more like it but Riku would never dare use that word, it was much too feminine.

Riku shut the bathroom door quietly as not to disturb the slumbering redhead, thought the light spilling out into the bedroom was sufficient enough to do the job. As the door shut and the last rays of light were blackened out, Axel stirred awake. And once the shower water sounded, he popped his eyes open and hopped out of bed running to the bedroom door, pausing momentarily at the door, "Sorry Riku." Axel swung open the door but froze at as he nearly tripped over the small figure huddles on the floor near the door, it almost look like the person had been listening in on them, Axel's temper flared, "Who the hell are you?"

----------------------------------------------------------

And cut! That's all for now, sorry but its really late here and I have a lot of homework to finish.

Anyways, thanks everyone for reading this story, sorry that it took me so long to update, but I promise to start working on my stories again really soon and have updates within the next few months.

As always reviews are welcome and very helpful in motivating me to write. Also I would like to mention that I have several pre story outlines written for this series, one is a pre story of how Demyx and Zexion met and the other two are still a secret for now. Anyway, I already have two chapters written for it and will post them soon.

Thanks again and have a lovely day!

KitsuneNoThrill


End file.
